game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Starstreak/Yzia
Yzia (pronounced is-ee-ah) is an assaulter character featured in Outload, who takes the role of The Outlaw. Yzia is a result of the Intelligent Design program started in Chicago by the Thoughtline Corporation. He is currently the only member of the ID-500 series, and is the most recent robot manufactured by Thoughtline. His AI is highly advanced and was designed to have Yzia develop his intelligence and thoughts naturally rather than being programmed with them. He eventually took the appearance of an cowboy, inspired by old western movies. Background Yzia was developed as the the first robot in the ID-500 series of the Intelligent Design program run by the Thoughtline Corporation. His official designation is ID-501, with Yzia being his codename. He was built with a highly advanced AI, that allowed him to gain knowledge and a personality naturally rather than being programmed with one. Due to the free nature he was given, he was able to experience anything that intrigued him. It is because of this he grew fascinated in old western movies. These movies inspired him to take on the role of an outlaw, leaving the Thoughtline Corporation and becoming a vigilante on the streets of Chicago. As inspired by the Western era, Yzia created himself a modernized cowboy outfit and built his own weapon, the Wildboy, a rifle that splits out into a pair of revolvers. Following the fall of the Break Monitors and the beginning of the Inter-Mythic War, Yzia was confused and worried by the chaos, even though he wanted to protect people. After hearing screams from humans and seeing the creatures that were killing them, Yzia swore to fight against the Mythic Alliance, and joined up with Terra Guard. Gameplay Overview Yzia is an assaulter character, with his unique, 2-part Wildboy being effective in close quarters and in long battles. In it's full form, it acts as a semi-automatic battle rifle, reaching longer distances and providing more base damage. However, when split into two revolvers, Yzia becomes very dangerous at close range, with faster firing in a smaller area providing a lot of damage per second. However, the twin revolvers form of the Wildboy is largely ineffectual at long range, whereas the rifle form is capable in close quarters. His ability is Jet Thrusters, which allows him to dodge very quickly in any direction using jet's built into his chassis. This ability makes Yzia a very fast character, allowing him to not only dodge enemy attacks, but also traverse the map very quickly. When combined with the twin revolvers form of the Wildboy, he can close in quickly and take them out with fast shots. When the required level of momentum is reached, Yzia can enact his special, the Bullet Hurricane. After splitting the Wildboy if it is in it's rifle form, Yzia uses his jets to spin his torso very quickly. While doing this, he fire off several shots from his revolvers, covering almost entirely 360 degrees around him. While it only lasts a short while, his special is very effective when used in tight spaces when surrounded by several enemies, as it allows him to take them all out almost instantly without fear of damage. The combination of speed and his changing weapon makes Yzia a challenge for enemies on the battlefield. With the two forms of the weapon giving him both long-range and close quarters benefits, he can be dangerous when encountered anywhere. The use of the Jet Thrusters allows super fast movement, with enemies easily losing track of him. All of this combined with the Bullet Hurricane, which has the potential to take out many enemies in close quarters, makes Yzia a feared combatant. Specification Category:900bv Category:Outload Category:Outload Characters